Euphemia's Surprise
by YGP
Summary: Euphemia is keeping a secret from everyone. How will it change everyone's lives?
1. The Test

_I'm back another Code Geass story. Hopefully this is a good one. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: The Test:

The young princess stared down at the white stick she had in her hand. She started to get worried and anxious with each second that passed. Soon, a mark appeared. Her eyes widened a little as they started to shake.

"_No!" _She checked the box again to make sure she didn't get the signs mixed up but there was no denying it anymore. It was positive. She fell to her knees. Her pink her flowed down beside her on the floor. Tears started to swell in her eyes. _"This can't be right. I can't be…pregnant."_

She continued crying until she heard a voice outside her door. "Euphie?"

Euphemia raised her head and looked toward the door.

"Euphie? Are you in there? It's me Cornelia."

Euphemia sniffed a little. "Yeah...I'm here. Sorry. I can't come out right now. I want to be left alone."

"Euphie?! What's wrong?! Do I need to come in there?!" Cornelia said worried.

"No! I'm just not feeling well."

Cornelia sighed. "Okay Euphie. I'll come around later."

Euphemia could hear Cornelia's footsteps are they started getting quiet. She closed her eyes. For the past few days, she had acting weird around the others and keeping to herself. _"If they were to find out who's the father is, then they would never accepted it."_ She placed her head down on her knees, hiding her face.

After a while, Euphemia got up from the floor and decided to know for sure if the test was really true. She opened the door to the hall way hoping to get around without anyone noticing her but someone was heading toward her. Suzaku and Lelouch returned from school back into the palace, talking. There was no way she could turn around now.

Suzaku turned his head from Lelouch and smiled at her. "Euphie!" He stopped as he noticed how red her eyes were red. "Euphie? What's wrong?"

Euphemia rubbed her eyes, smiling through her sadness. "I'm fine."

"Hey. I'm going to go see Nunnally now. I'll see you two later." Lelouch walked down the hall.

Suzaku smiled back at Euphemia and the two walked back to her room. Suzaku looked toward the floor to see the white stick which she noticed. She grabbed it quickly before he could look any closer.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing. Anyway. I can't stay long. I have somewhere I have to be."

"Okay. Do you want me to go with you?"

Euphemia shook her head. "No. I can do this alone. Why don't you work on the Lancelot or something?"

Suzaku shrugged his shoulders. "Okay I guess." Suzaku smiled and walked toward her. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Suzaku."

"Sorry. I should be more professional being your knight and all but I'm just happy to see you."

She smiled.

Suzaku leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. Soon after, Suzaku left, the smile off of Euphemia face went away as she started to get worried. She walked out of the room and walked inside the castle by herself to the medical room. A nurse turned around and looked surprised. "Princess Euphemia? What brings you here?"

Euphemia closed the door behind her as she didn't want anyone to hear. "I have a flavor to ask of you and I asked that you keep this quiet. Don't let anyone know especially my father."

The nurse nodded. Euphemia looked down toward the floor. "Euphemia?"

"Promise me!"

"Yes. Of course."

Euphemia lifted her head with a serious look on her face as she was ready to face what she was about to do. "Could you-?! Could you schedule me for a pregnancy test?!"

The nurse's eyes widened. She was speechless. "Pri- Princess Euphemia?!"

"I know but please. I can't let anyone know right now and the less I tell about this the better."

"The secret will eventually come out you know."

"I know and when the time comes, I will let everyone know but right now I have to know for sure myself."

The nurse saw how sad she looked and decided to go through with it. Euphemia sat on the table as the nurse started to ask questions. Toward the end, the nurse let a question slip out. "Okay. The signs are there but who is the father?"

Euphemia looked up as she was at a lost of words.

"Sorry. I've shouldn't have asked that. It's okay."

Euphemia put her head down. She didn't want to tell anyone right now.

"Just rest and the results will come in a few minutes."

Euphemia nodded and the nurse walked into another room. Euphemia placed her legs up on the table and laid down as she started to wait. Thoughts started to cross her mind about how her secret was going to come about and how someone would be in trouble more than her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which made her jump. She started to shake a little but then the nurse walked back in and nodded toward Euphemia to assure her it was okay.

The nurse poked her head outside the door. "I'm sorry but this room is closed for now. If you need medical assistance, then please ask one of the other nurses." The nurse closed the door and smiled at Euphemia to help her calm down. The nurse walked back into the room and Euphemia laid down again. A few minutes later, the nurse returned. Euphemia laid still as she prepared herself to hear the news.

"Princess Euphemia. You are pregnant."

It didn't shock Euphemia to hear that she was. She sat up as she kept looking ahead.

"Thank you. Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't."

Euphemia was about to get up but then there was a knock on the door. The door opened a little and a brown-haired young man walked through. The nurse put her fingers to her lips as her eyes widened. She was caught by surprise. "Suzaku?!"

"Sorry to bother you but I was looking for Princess Euphemia. I heard she didn't leave the castle."

Euphemia held her hand to her mouth as she stood on the other side of the door where Suzaku was.

"I'm sorry but she didn't come here."

"Oh. Thank you."

She looked over to see Euphemia with her hand on her stomach as she looked down. The nurse arched her eyebrow in suspicion. Suzaku turned around and walked away.

"Thank you again for helping me again." The nurse watched as she walked down the hall with her hand to her stomach.

As Euphemia walked, she tried not to let her eyes get swollen with tears again. She opened the door to her room. No one was inside. Her knees hit the ground by her couch, thinking how she was going to get through this.

Behind her, Nunnally had come in as she could hear Euphemia sniff a few times. "Euphie?"

Euphemia rubbed her eyes and turned around. She was glad she couldn't see how her face looked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why are here by yourself? Suzaku is looking for you."

"I know." she whispered.

"Then why are you hiding here?"

"You wouldn't understand Nunnally."

Nunnally came over toward her big sister with a smile on her face. "Try me."

Inside, Euphemia wanted to tell someone. Then maybe a little of the pain would go away. Nunnally was bound to find out eventually. She sighed. "You can't tell anyone about this especially father about this."

Nunnally held out her pinky which made Euphemia smile a little. In return, she squeezed Nunnally's pinky. She took in another deep breath and exhaled as she prepared herself.

"Euphie?!"

"Okay. Nunnally…" Euphemia smiled. "You're going to be an aunt."

At first, Nunnally sat unsure about what to say. "An aunt? Then that means you're going to have a baby?"

Euphemia's hand slid onto Nunnally's on her lap under her hand. "Yeah."

Like Euphemia, she didn't know whether to be happy or not. "Well. I'm happy if you are."

"That's the thing. I don't know whether to be or not." Euphemia placed her hand on her stomach. "I mean I kind of imagined what it would be like but not this way. I'm not going to get rid of it so I'll stick with it until the end."

"Good."

There was a moment of silence between them as Nunnally had something on her mind. "Euphie? Who's the father? Is it…?"

Euphemia looked down. The answer to that question had to come out eventually as well. "Yes. It is… It's Suzaku's."

* * *

_This is far from over. There's much more of this story to come._


	2. Lelouch's Suspicions

_Thanks for waiting for the next chapter of the story. Hope you like it._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Lelouch's Suspicions:_

Euphemia laid down in her room as her stomach had been bothering her for the rest of the day. Nunnally came over with a glass of water but they both knew there was nothing to calm her stomach down. She reached over and took the glass from Nunnally's hand.

"Euphie?"

She held the glass in her hand, looking down at it. Her mind was taken off of her stomach for a little. Her feeling of sadness was taken over. "I'm sorry Nunnally. I didn't want anyone to find out this way."

"It's okay. Have you told Suzaku about this?"

Euphemia jumped up off the couch she was lying on. "No! I can't tell him! Do you know what will happen especially if father finds out?! Suzaku won't be a knight anymore! He could even get killed for this!" Euphemia sighed as she calmed down a little. She didn't mean to shout but the thought of something happening to Suzaku scared her. "He's all ready in the Knight of Seven and he wants to be number one so he can help Japan. I can't take that dream away from him."

Euphemia's door opened and Lelouch and Suzaku walked in, smiling. Suzaku smiled more when he saw Euphemia in front of him.

"Hey! I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I told you you would find her in her room. She never leaves these days." Lelouch said.

Euphemia laid back down as Suzaku came over and checked on her. Nunnally started to get sad, thinking about Suzaku and the child he would never know about.

Suzaku held onto her hands. "Is there anything I can get for?"

"No! I just want to sleep now so everyone come back later!" she shouted. Again, she didn't mean to yell but she figured her hormones were getting to her.

Lelouch held his hands in the air as he backed away a little. "All right! Geez! Let's leave the princess alone."

Lelouch and Nunnally went out of the room. Suzaku placed a kiss on her forehead before he left as well.

A sad look came on Euphemia's face. Telling Nunnally about the father started to make her feel bad again. She rubbed her stomach a few times. "You probably can't hear me because you probably don't have ears yet." Euphemia laughed a little. She was starting to smile more when she thought about the life inside of her. "Suzaku…would've been a great father. He would probably take care of you just like he does me which is all the time."

Euphemia laid her head on the pillow as she started thinking about how she first met Suzaku. He became friends with her and protected her even when he didn't know she was a princess.

In Nunnally's room, Lelouch was sitting in front of her at her round table. "I wonder what's wrong with Euphie? She's been sick a lot lately and Cornelia is going crazy trying to figure out what's wrong."

Nunnally tilted her head down a little. Apart of her wanted to tell Lelouch what was going on but she promised Euphemia she wouldn't.

"She won't go see a doctor or anything. We should probably make a doctor go see her."

"No!" Nunnally let slip out.

"Huh?" Lelouch arched his eyebrow in suspicion. "Nunnally?"

"Euphie doesn't need to see anyone. I'm sure she's going to get better." she said as a way for Lelouch to back off.

"Maybe but even if I won't do it, Cornelia probably will."

Nunnally moaned which caught Lelouch's attention again.

"What? Is there something that you know about Euphie?"

"No big brother. Why would I?"

Lelouch gave her a suspicious look. Nervously, Nunnally left the room as Lelouch continued to think about what was going on.

After resting for a while, Nunnally returned back into Euphemia's room. She was still lying down but wasn't feeling any better.

"Nunnally."

"Hey Euphie."

"Is everything okay?"

Nunnally smiled. "I should be asking you that."

Euphemia smiled but she could see something was on Nunnally's mind. "I hope you get your sight back soon so you can see the new baby."

"I hope so too." Euphemia looked down, worried. "I really hope Lelouch or the others don't try to help me or they'll know the truth."

"Know the truth about what?" a voice said. Euphemia looked over as her eyes widened. The door opened as Lelouch was standing inside the doorway. Euphemia really started to worry.

"Big brother?"

"Yeah Nunnally. So what were you and Euphie talking about? I know you two are hiding something."

"It's nothing big brother! We-."

Euphemia looked down. There was no use fighting it. "It's okay Nunnally. He's going to find out anyway."

Euphemia stood up, keeping as serious as she could. "Lelouch… Don't get mad but…I'm…pregnant."

Lelouch's eyes widened. His feet backed up a little without thinking. "Wha..What?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Euphie…" Lelouch looked down not sure about what to think but then he looked back up at Euphemia. "How could you be so stupid?!"

Euphemia looked down as she didn't want him to see her cry just in case.

"How did this happen?!" he yelled out.

"Lelouch! Don't yell at Euphie!" Nunnally interrupted. "Can't you see this is a good thing too? Euphie is happy. Why can't you big brother?"

Lelouch sighed as Nunnally was starting to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Euphie but I'm not sure everyone else is going to like this."

"They might be angry at first but they'll come to understand." Nunnally said as a way of comforting both of them.

Lelouch looked up at Euphemia. "Euphie?"

"Yes Lelouch?" she answered quietly.

"The baby? The father?" Lelouch asked nervously. His words started to get mixed up.

The three went to the table and Euphemia and Lelouch sat down. "Lelouch please. When I tell you, don't get mad."

"Please big brother."

"Okay." Lelouch moaned.

Euphemia took a deep breath in. "It's…Suzaku."

Lelouch stood up from his chair.

"Lelouch." Euphemia called him so that he would calm down before he started yelling.

"He should know better than that! He's supposed to be your knight!"

"It only happened once. Suzaku doesn't know yet so please when you see him, don't tell him and don't get angry at him. Please."

Lelouch growled but then he calmed down a little. He sat back down at the table. "All right."

Nunnally and Euphemia sighed in relief. They didn't want him doing anything to Suzaku.

"I just wish you were careful Euphie."

Euphemia sighed. She wished she had been too. "I know."

_

* * *

_

I'll update with the next chapter soon!


	3. Down To The Answers

_Hey! Sorry if there was any confusion about the anything in the story. I guess I should've said in the first chapter that there's no geass controlling people and that Lelouch actually gets along with his family and is staying at the palace. He's still close to Nunnally and he would be second close to Euphie. This is a Euphie x Suzaku story and Euphie is still fighting to make more equal rights for Japan. Still, I hope that you'll still like the story and continue to follow along. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Down To The Answers:

The bell for Ashford Academy echoed throughout the hallways of the school. Lelouch strolled along side Suzaku down the hall as they were getting to leave and return back to the palace. Even though Lelouch was still angry, he kept it to himself for Euphemia's sake.

"Hey Lelouch?" he heard the brunette's voice call.

Lelouch's eyes cut to the corner where Suzaku was quickly. The more Suzaku had talked to him, the angrier he would get.

"How's Euphie feeling? She hasn't left her room for days." he asked innocently.

Lelouch put on the best smile he could. "She's just feeling a little sick now."

"I wonder why. She didn't seem like she was getting sick."

Inside, Lelouch was starting to get irritated. He wanted to yell at Suzaku for what he had done but the promise he made to Euphemia still repeated in the back of his mind.

Outside of the school, a reporter was bending down behind the dark green the bushes, adjusting his earpiece.

"All right! There's a big story! I know it!" he said to himself. "There's something going on with that royal family and I know. It's unusual that Princess Euphemia missed several press conferences especially when she's trying to make the Japanese more equal." The reporter jumped a little when he heard his phone ring. He flipped it open and put it up to his ear. "Hello? What?! Princess Euphemia has decided to do a press conference?! Yeah! I can be there!" He flipped his phone closed and ran off so that he could be on time for the conference.

* * *

At the palace, Euphemia was standing in the hall that led to the throne room she was going to have the conference in. She straightened out her dress but her stomach still wasn't feeling up to it. Cornelia was standing behind her. "Euphie? Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Euphemia put on a nervous smile as she closed her eyes. "Yeah. I'm all right."

"You don't look so good." Cornelia put her hand to Euphemia's head but her forehead didn't feel hot. Cornelia started to get more confused and worried.

"I'm fine." Euphemia tried to assure her.

"Princess." They looked over to see Suzaku dressed in his white knight suit. He crossed his arm in front of his stomach and bowed down. "Sorry I'm late."

Euphemia shook her head as she closed her eyes, smiling. "It's all right."

They followed Euphemia down the hall and out to the huge throne room. There were a lot of reporters with cameras, sitting out in the audience. Euphemia could see lights flashing as soon as she was in sight of them. Suzaku and Cornelia stood behind on both sides of her.

"Thank you all for coming." Euphemia spoke out to all the people there.

Before she could start her speech, a hand raised up in the audience. Euphemia wasn't sure what to do but she nodded. "Princess Euphemia. You have been missing a lot of conferences and from what I have heard, haven't left the castle for a few weeks. Are you planning on something else to do or what has been keeping you out of the public eye?" the news woman asked. She pointed her microphone toward Euphemia, anxious to catch her statement.

"Um? No. I'm not planning anything new." She answered. Euphemia started to get nervous. The bad feeling in her stomach started to get stronger. As much as she wanted to press her hand against her stomach, she didn't want to show that anything was wrong.

Another hand went up hastily in the air. "Princess Euphemia? You look as if you changed over the last few weeks."

Euphemia could see everyone staring toward her stomach. She had gained a little weight over the past couple of weeks.

Euphemia struggled not to put her hand to her lips. Her sickness was starting to come back more intensely. Suzaku and Cornelia glanced over concerned.

Before Euphemia could say anything, she put her hand to her stomach and mouth and ran off down the hall.

"Euphie?!" Cornelia and Suzaku called.

The news reporters rose up as they were curious about what was going on. Almost all of them had started calling for Suzaku and Cornelia.

"Do you know what's wrong with Princess Euphemia?!"

"Is this the reason why she's miss so many conferences?!"

"Does she have the flu?!"

The reporter from outside of the school stood up, smiling. "Princess Euphemia." he pronounced more clearly than everyone else in the room. Everyone turned their attention toward him. "She ran out of here sick. She's been this way for a while and I guessing hadn't seen a doctor yet. Dare I say it? Could Princess Euphemia be pregnant?"

The crowd started to go crazy as controversy circled around the room.

"There is no way that would happen!" Cornelia shouted out among them. Everyone in the room had gotten quiet after that. The reporter shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't afraid of getting in trouble with the Britannian family. He only cared a about getting a big story. "I don't know. I've seen plenty of celebrities run away from that very same look with the hands on the mouth like that."

Suzaku left Cornelia to deal with the press. It was something that she could handle. She had handled them before. He rushed off down the hall to find Euphemia, hoping that she was okay. She was sitting on the ground with her head pointed toward a plant in a tan colored pot. Her finger clasped on tightly to the edge of the pot. She wasn't able to make it to the bathroom in time. He bent down, relieved and held back her long pink hair. "You okay?"

"You probably don't want to see me like this." She felt a little embarrassed toward him. She could hold back her sickness for much longer.

He turned her head toward him. There was a smile on his face toward her like always. "You're still beautiful either way."

A gentle smile came upon her face. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"Come on." He picked her up off the ground. Somehow, she had seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. He carried her as he was heading toward her room.

She leaned against his chest as she closed his eyes. She felt happy to be with him but at the same time miserable that she didn't tell him her secret. He took her inside her room and laid her down on her couch near the window. The sun had still shined through the window, making the whole room bright.

Her hand rested on her stomach as her head was turned toward Suzaku. She had wished her belly was strong enough to get through the conference so that she wouldn't have made a scene running out. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I thought I could do this today."

"It's okay. I'll go get a doctor."

"No!" she shouted swiftly.

Suzaku looked astonished. Inside, he was getting worried about her not getting help. Euphemia started to get nervous as she didn't want to explain why. "It's okay. I was just nervous that's all."

"Euphie?!" they heard a young girl's voice nearby shout, worried. Nunnally and Lelouch came in and over toward her.

Lelouch glared at Suzaku with a frown on his face. Suzaku stared at him, wondering why but then decided to leave to give Euphemia some privacy with her close brother and sister.

"Are you all right?" Nunnally asked.

"What were you thinking going out there like that?"

Outside of the window behind some bushes, the same reporter who gave the accusation about Euphemia's pregnancy had put a microphone on the ceil of her open window and listened closely to what they were saying. "This is one way to find out the real truth."

Euphemia smiled as comfort and so they wouldn't be mad at her. "I know. It's a bad idea but I thought the sickness died down. I guess not."

"Besides you need rest." Nunnally told her.

Euphemia put her hand on her stomach. She thought about it for a little and considered that maybe she had to reflect on what was best for the baby more. "I know. Maybe I should take a break for a while. It would be good for the baby." She rubbed her stomach. It made her smile more, thinking about the little life inside her.

The reporter smirked. He couldn't believe that he had found out what was going on so soon. That was exactly what he needed to hear. He listened in some more before he decided to go back to his newspaper with his breaking story.

_

* * *

_

To be continued. If you like, let me know and I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Sticky Situation

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting and sending reviews. This chapter is a little short so I hope you don't mind but there's still more to come. Hope you like._

* * *

_Chapter 4: Sticky Situation:_

Lelouch was walking home from school the next day. Along the way, he walked by a news stand. His eyes widened at what he saw. On the front cover of a magazine, there was a picture of Euphemia running with her hand was covering her mouth. The title in huge letters: _"**Princess Euphemia Is Pregnant!"**_ Lelouch grabbed a copy and started reading the article.

"Euphie!" Lelouch growl in angry and in worry. He started wondering how did it happen. He walked off as fast as he could and went home. He went straight to Euphemia's room where Euphemia and Nunnally were. "Euphie?! Did you read today's paper?!"

Euphemia took the paper from Lelouch's hand. Her eyes widened as she read the headlines.

"What does it say?" Nunnally asked.

There was a tremble in Euphemia's voice. Her eyes began to shake. Her mind couldn't come up with how this had possibly happened. "Someone's found out my secret. I don't know how. I only told you two."

Lelouch looked at Nunnally and then at Euphemia. "We didn't say anything."

Euphemia held onto the edges of the magazine tight, almost crushing it. She began to get scared as she knew everyone in the family would know and Suzaku. She had been preparing herself to tell everyone but now it was too late.

"What are we going to do?" asked Nunnally.

Euphemia looked down, beyond saddened.

"We could say the paper was lying." Lelouch suggested.

Euphemia shook her head. "There's no point anymore. It was eventually going to come out."

Nunnally smiled. "Well we'll be here to help you deal with the others."

"Yeah especially Cornelia." Lelouch muttered.

Euphemia was starting to calm down, glad that they were there for her but then the rest of her brothers and sisters slammed the doors open and crowded her room with magazines in hand.

Cornelia clutched her teeth as she was squeezing the magazine as tight as she could. "Did you read this?! I bet this is the reporter from the press conference yesterday who said it!"

Clovis looked worried. "But they can't be true right Euphemia? I mean your sickness is being caused by something else right?"

Euphemia looked down. She stood up as she was ready to tell the truth. "Actually…"

Everyone around the room started to get anxious. "What the newspapers are saying…is true." she stuttered out. She kept her head down as she couldn't bare to look at any of them.

Everyone but Nunnally's and Lelouch's mouth dropped. "Euphie?" Cornelia barely whispered.

"Euphemia is pregnant?!" Guinevere shouted outloud.

"But how?!" Clovis was barely able to get out.

"I…it was my fault. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry." Euphemia told them.

Everyone faces had turned to concern as they started to calm down. Cornelia walked over to Euphemia. "Euphie? Who's the father?"

Silence had filled the room. Everyone waited for Euphemia to answer. Still, she had avoided eye contact with everyone. Finally she raised her head. "It's…my knight Suzaku Kururugi." Euphemia whispered.

They were surprised. There were a few gasps. Cornelia pressed her teeth together as she started to get angry. "How dare he?! Suzaku is your knight! He should know better!"

Euphemia looked at her with a look of worry. "Don't blame him! It was my fault too!"

Schneizel put his hand to his head. He was a little curious and amused his self. "I wonder what father is going to say about this?"

"Does he know?" Euphemia asked, fearful.

"Yes." Cornelia replied.

Euphemia moaned. The feeling in her stomach was starting to feel worse. Lelouch had his arms crossed as he looked at Cornelia. "At least now you don't have to keep telling Euphie to watch what she eats."

Cornelia turned to him, suspcious. "You knew the whole time?"

"Yeah and so did Nunnally."

A thought came to Euphemia's mind. "Guys. I haven't let Suzaku know about this so please don't get mad at him."

"By now he has to know." Lelouch said.

Then, there was a knock on the door which everyone turned around. Suzaku was standing in the door, nervously. "Um? I was wondering if I could talk to Princess Euphemia?" There were a few angry stares his way but Euphemia walked out and closed the door behind her. She was afraid that something would happen if she had let him stay in there any longer. "I heard the news Euphie. Is it…true?" Suzaku managed to get out.

Euphemia looked down and nodded. Suzaku wasn't sure about what to say. "Well…how do you feel about it?"

She kept looking toward the side as nervous as he was. "I'm happy but… everyone else really isn't."

Suzaku started to scratch his head. "Um…so the baby…I was wondering-."

She looked at him. "I still haven't told the father yet but…when I find him, I will tell him."

Slowly, Suzaku put his hand at his side. She had kept a serious look on her face so it seemed that she wasn't joking. Disappointment started to fill him when he realized the baby wasn't his and that it belong to someone else.

"Anyway. I have to go deal with the others."

"Oh…right." Suzaku whispered. He stared toward the side. There was more he wanted to ask but his mouth wouldn't move to open.

Euphemia walked back inside. Suzaku walked down the empty halls with his head down, unsure about what to think now.

Euphemia closed the door behind her and leaned on it. She felt bad for not telling Suzaku the truth but she thought it was the only way to keep him safe from what her family might do.

"Now what are we going to do about this?" Cornelia asked. "There's no telling how people are going to react after this. We need a way so the people won't know about Suzaku or anything that happened."

"But what ever you do, don't do anything to Suzaku." Euphemia pleaded. "Let him continue being a knight. As long as he doesn't know, it'll be all right. That way, he won't be invovled." Her voice started to lower as she got sad. She still wanted Suzaku to be apart of her life and the baby's but she couldn't forgive herself if something happened to him because of it.

Everyone turned around when there was another knock on the door. A man dressed like a servant stepped inside a little. "Excuse me? Princess Euphemia? Your father wants to see you." Euphemia started to get worried. She walked out of the door alone. As she walked, she thought about things she could say but there was no excuse for what she had done.

She went to her father's room, still worried about what he was going to do. Inside, her father was waiting with a stern look on his face. "Euphie?!" The yell in his voice made her put her head down further. She started to mess with her nails. "How could you do this?!"

"I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen! Please don't do anything to Suzaku! I won't tell him! There has to be some other way out of this!" she cried out.

Her father kept a serious look on his face. "I've all ready thought of a way so that this won't cause much of a scandal."

_

* * *

_

What's going to happen next? I guess we'll have to wait till the next chapter. As always, let me know if you like and I'll update as soon as I can. Also, don't forget to check updates for any stories that you like.


	5. The New Reality

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long but something stupid happened. I wanted to update this before Christmas but silly me had to do something. I was revising other chapters for other stories so I didn't get to this one that night. Without thinking, I deleted the fifth chapter of this story. I tried to get it back because word is supposed to do a recovery thing. So it took me an hour to realize I'm not getting that chapter back so I rewrote it. In a way, rewriting this chapter was a good thing because in my opinion it's written much better than the last one was. Anyway, enough about that story and I hope that you will enjoy reading this one._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: The New Reality:

Cameras continued to flash at the royal couple standing on the throne in the Britannian palace. Euphemia looked around at all the reporters she could see as they presisted to take pictures. She didn't look happy as she held her hands together. She had stared toward the floor.

The well dressed man beside her kept his hand on her shoulder. He kept a sly smile on his face, posing for the cameras. With his other hand, he slicked back his golden blond hair as he closed his eyes.

There were a lot of reporters standing up in the audience, trying to ask questions. Cornelia and Suzaku were standing on the side watching them with their arms crossed. Suzaku wasn't happy about the situation. Cornelia wasn't too happy about it either but was just glad that it didn't get worse by the reporters finding out the truth.

A woman reporter with short black hair, anxious, spoke over all of them. "Princess Euphemia?! Why didn't you tell us that there was something going on between Prince Pierre and you?!"

Euphemia leaned in close to the microphone, nervous as she kept her eye contact with the audience. "What has been said in the paper is true. I am pregnant." The reporters started talking in an uproar. It was hard to understand what they were saying with all of them talking at the same time. "But now we would like to announce our engagement and that we'll be getting married soon."

More reporters started talking over each other. The same woman reporter spoke up out of all of them. The other reporters started to get quiet. "But Princess Euphemia?! There have been no reports of Prince Pierre leaving his palace from France to come here to see you or you leaving to see him!" Everyone had gotten quieter to hear her response.

Euphemia leaned in closer to the microphone. "We've managed to see each other in secret." she answered.

Pierre grabbed the microphone on the stand and turned it toward him. Euphemia backed away to let him speak and because he had started to slid in front of her. "Yes. The wedding will be in a few weeks and I am proud to accept Princess Euphemia as my wife…and oh yes this baby too." He grinned more showing his teeth so that the reporters would get his smile.

The reporters continued trying to get questions in. Suzaku rolled his eyes as he kept his arms crossed. He wasn't sure what Euphemia had seen in him. As much as he wanted to leave, he stayed for Euphemia and decided to stay until the press conference was over. After a few more questions and Euphemia managing to stay in long enough, she headed off toward the hallway near where Cornelia and Suzaku were. She walked by Suzaku without looking at him but his eyes had followed her until she was out of sight.

Euphemia walked on the path in the backyard near where the gardens were. She had wanted to be alone after lying to everyone about what was going on. After a few minutes of walking alone, she had rotated around and came to a halt. There was someone coming toward her.

It was the prince. "Princess Euphemia." He had a clever smirk on his face. "I think we gave them a good show today. Don't you?"

Euphemia looked down as she held her hands together in front of her. She didn't want to think about it.

Prince Pierre cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong? You should be happy. Everything is working out just as it was planned. We'll get married and no one has to know about your bastard child."

Euphemia looked up at him quickly, upset. Her fists had tightened. "Don't you dare call them that!"

Pierre just kept smiling. He figured that she could yell all she wanted but it wasn't going to make a difference. He was only there for one thing. Her getting upset was just amusing to him. "Well what else do you suggest I call it? It's not my child."

Euphemia clutched her teeth. As much as she wanted to yell, she had decided to hold back.

He looked over at her, planning on making things worse by saying what was on his mind. "Really when I was offered you a long time ago, I should've taken the chance. I preferred you more skinner and at least a virgin."

Euphemia's mouth dropped in shock as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what he was saying and the way he was talking to her. His true colors were really starting to show. He turned around. He pressed the tips of his fingers on the temples of his head. "Pathetic. I can't believe you got yourself caught and especially with some knight."

Euphemia through her hands at her sides, drawing the line. "Enough! I will not stand here and let you continue to talk about me like that!"

Instantly, his smile had turned into a frown. He looked over, starting to get a little upset.

"As long as you are here in Britannia, you will respect me and this child!"

As they had started to argue, Suzaku was walking nearby, intent on finding Euphemia. Apart of him wanted to know what was going on even though it had still hurt him. He had come just in time to overhear Euphemia yelling at the prince. He started to get confused but concerned. Pierre had started to get upset. "Don't talk to me like that. I am here helping you. Remember that." he said in a low tone.

"And remember that this is still Britannia and that you came here."

He grabbed her wrist and held it up in front of her. Since he was taller, it only came up to his chest. "Listen! You and your family will pay everything once it's done especially after this child is out. I expect you to do your wifely duties."

Euphemia's eye had started to lower a little as she felt a little pain in her wrist. He had his hand around her wrist almost as tight as he could make it.

"Hey!" Suzaku walked over quickly and got between them, making Pierre let go of Euphemia's wrist. His sword was in his hand. "What do you think you're doing?! Trying to hurt her?!"

Pierre just smirked, letting go of his anger. He was starting to get amused again. "Oh! Princess Euphemia's knight. Out here following her because you have to?"

Suzaku kept a serious look on his face. "Instead of fighting, you should be trying to help her with the baby."

Pierre shrugged as he had an innocent look on his face. His eyes had looked toward the side. "What am I supposed to do? It's still in her." He shook his head and walked away.

Suzaku calmed down and put his sword away. He turned his attention to Euphemia who was still holding her wrist with her head down. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer. She was still ashamed to look at Suzaku.

Suzaku put on the best smile he could. "Here. Let me see." Gently, he gripped onto her wrist. There was just a light red hand print there. Euphemia looked up at him. Then, at that moment, apart of her did want to tell him the truth but then she thought about the consequences that came along with it. She looked back down, changing her mind.

Suzaku let go of her arm and looked up at Euphemia. She wouldn't look back at him. "Thank you." she said spoke softly.

"What were you two fighting about? Why did he keep saying "I'm helping you."? He makes it seem like he's supposed to be babysitting or something instead of the baby's father."

Euphemia kept silent. She was afraid that if she looked into his eyes, that she would give away the truth. She turned forward and started walking. Suzaku walked beside her, concerned. Things didn't seem too good between her and Pierre. Most of all, he wanted to know how this had happened. Both of them were looking down toward the ground.

"Euphemia…" Suzaku had begun to say. It was something he had to know. "Why didn't you tell me about you and the prince?" he spoke quietly between them.

Euphemia sighed. She wasn't sure about how to answer that.

Suzaku looked forward. "I mean I'm usually with you all the time. I never saw you leave."

Euphemia lifted her head. "It was a time you weren't with me. You can't be with me all the time. Right Suzaku?"

He looked at her, smiling a little. "I guess not."

Euphemia sighed and looked toward the ground for a few seconds. Then, she turned to Suzaku when she was ready. "You must hate me don't you?"

Suzaku shook his head with his eyes closed. "No matter how much it hurts, I could never hate you."

She looked amazed and worried. Her face had an expression as if she had really cheated on him. "I've been unfaithful to you. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Suzaku looked to the side. "Well…" He looked back at her. "For some reason I can't."

Still, she had continued looking sad. This lie was still going on and slowly getting bigger. They started walking again.

"So? How is the baby doing?"Suzaku asked. It was a way of sort of changing the subject. He really did want to know.

Euphemia smiled a little. It was a more happier thought. "He or she is doing fine. It doesn't seem like my feet have swollen up yet."

"Well when they do, you should stay off them." Suzaku advised.

Euphemia stopped which he did too. She smiled. Suzaku was acting like his concerned self as usual. "You don't have to look out for me."

Suzaku twisted his body toward her, giving off his usual smile as comfort. "I'm your knight. I'm supposed to."

She looked down, wondering if it would be easier for him not to be her knight anymore but no part of her could let him go. Now they would have something that would connect them forever. Something that he didn't know about.

"Euphie? I was wondering if…?" She looked toward him, getting back into their conversation.

"What?" she questioned curiously.

Suzaku continued to have some hope. A little part of him thought that the situation had seemed off to him. "Are you sure that the baby isn't…?"

Euphemia looked surprised. She knew what he was going to ask next. "That night we…"

She placed her hand in his, turning her body to face him. She tried to hold back how sad she was. Suzaku braced himself for what she was about to say. He doubted it himself after by her expression and gestures and was starting to get nervous.

"Suzaku…it can't be." She meant that there couldn't be a relationship between them anymore but she knew that he would take it the wrong way.

Suzaku sighed. "Oh."

She smiled with her eyes closed, trying to hold back her tears. "I wished that things were different and that we would've been accepted but it's too late. I'm sorry. I didn't try hard enough."

Suzaku took her other hand. They were looking down toward the ground. "It's not your fault."

Nearby, Cornelia had walked in the yard, looking for Euphemia. When she had spotted her, she had frowned at the sight she saw in front of her.

Euphemia and Suzaku's eyes met. Both were filled with sadness. He placed his hand on the side of her stomach. For some reason to him at that second, it had felt right. Slowly, she leaned in closer toward his face. Once he realized what she was doing, he did the same.

Abruptly, they heard a voice clear their throat. They looked over toward the voice and seen it was Cornelia. She looked serious. Euphemia and Suzaku turned away from each other. Cornelia walked over toward them. She glared over at Suzaku. Without a word, he knew it meant go away. He walked off.

After he left, Cornelia turned her attention to Euphemia. Euphemia looked toward the ground away from her. Cornelia decided that she wasn't going to yell.

"Did you tell him?"

Euphemia looked up toward the sky, wishing that she could.

Cornelia had started to get tense. "Euphie?!"

"I wanted to." she admitted, heartbroken. "But I didn't." Euphemia put her head back down with an upset look, glaring in her eyes.

Cornelia calmed down, relieved. She had to make sure that things didn't get worse by letting Euphemia and Suzaku get closer. "Euphie…maybe Suzaku shouldn't be your knight anymore." Euphemia turned to her quickly, shocked. "It's obvious that you're too attached to him."

"I am not!" Euphemia shouted out.

Cornelia started to get a little upset. "Then what was that back there?!"

Euphemia looked down in the direction of the ground.

Cornelia relaxed herself. She didn't like yelling at Euphemia. "Euphie. It might be better if you stay away from him."

Euphemia continued to gaze down at the white bricks on the land. She didn't speak. Cornelia started to feel a little bad seeing Euphemia so miserable. She turned around and started heading in the direction of the palace.

Euphemia stood there, carrying on thinking about Suzaku. A few minutes later, she left the courtyard and returned back to her room. She laid down on her couch, tired. She rested her head on her arm. Her eyes were halfway open as she looked near her bed nearby. Soon, she closed her eyes. As her eyes were sealed, she drifted off to her memories of her and Suzaku. Ever since they first met, it seemed like he was always protecting her and was naturally close to her. Later on, she had remembered the first time she had told Suzaku how much she had cared about him.

_Euphemia stood in the hall way, pacing around anxious. It wasn't until after Suzaku left that she found out that he did. Suzaku had been sent out on a mission to help protect Britannia. There wasn't much details she was given. All she knew was that she was concerned about him. More than usual. She paced around in the hallway some more before deciding to go out alone. _

_She had traveled back to the place where he had first found out that she was a princess. The stadium was empty as normal. She looked down to the ground sad, wondering if Suzaku was okay. Then, the wind had started to pick up. Euphemia held onto her hair as she closed her eyes. When she had opened her eyes, she had seen the Lancelot close to the ground. It had landed in front of her. _

_The hatch in the front had opened. Suzaku had leaned out surprised after he stood up. "Euphie?" He climbed out of the Lancelot and walked over toward her. "What are you doing out here?"_

_She looked amazed. Somehow he had ended up where she was without finding out she was missing from the palace. She looked down. "Suzaku…I'm glad you're okay." _

_He smiled and closed his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head. "There's no need for you to worry." _

_Euphemia stepped in closer to him. He could hear her foot sliding around the ground close by. He opened his eyes, curious. "Suzaku…"_

_Suzaku eyes lowered. There was a worried look in her eyes as she stared into his. He questioned what was on her mind. "Yes Euphie?" _

_She closed her eyes, bracing herself. There was something she wanted to say that she had felt deeply for a long time. She opened her eyes to meet his. "Suzaku. I care about you a lot and I don't want to lose you." _

_Suzaku smiled gently. "You won't lose me and I… love you too." He had meant it. There was no other girl he had met like her. He had started falling for her just as she was falling for him. _

_Her eyes jumped open as she was taken back. She had hoped to hear that he loved her. Then, she had started to think. _

_Suzaku had noticed her eye lower in sadness. "Euphie?" _

"_Even if we wanted to be together, they won't allow us to be." She had thought about her family and how they wouldn't accept her being with a knight._

_Suzaku's eyes lowered as he sighed. He had wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. Euphemia had noticed the discouraged look on his face. It had only made her more determined. She placed her hand on his cheek. His eyes looked over to meet hers. "Don't worry. I'll find a way for us to be together." She smiled as comfort. She was really going to find a way._

_Suzaku smiled. His eyes had lightened up as there was a look of love in them. He lifted his hand up to touch the back of hers. "I know you will." _

_Little by little, he removed her hand from his cheek as he leaned in toward her face. Her eyes closed slowly before he had reached her face. Suzaku waited a little to watch the set look on her face for their lips to embrace. This would be their kiss. Their first kiss. His hand went upon her cheek. His head tilted in and pressed his lips against hers. They stood there a few minutes just being alone._

Outside of her dream, Euphemia's head was turning a little as she had continued to sleep on the couch. "Suzaku." she whispered.

"Euphie?" a voice instantly called out. Euphemia had started to wake up after hearing her name being called. When she had opened her eyes, her eyes had opened wider in surprise. Suzaku was bent down in front of her near her face. Some sadness was still showing through his face.

She was still in shock. "Suzaku? What are you doing?"

Suzaku smiled a little. He was happy to see her as always despite of what was going on. "Sorry that I woke you but they're calling for you. The wedding planner's here and they want you to help make plans with Prince Pierre."

Euphemia sat up, still tired. She didn't feel like do anything especially wedding planning. Suzaku took her hand and helped her to stand up. She walked out without saying a word to Suzaku.

Suzaku had looked to the couch where she was sleeping. There was something that he had wanted to ask but had decided to keep it to himself. Still, it had still persisted to repeat in his mind. _"Why did she call my name out in her sleep?"_

Euphemia went into one of the room in the palace close by and sat at the table along with Prince Pierre who had a smirk on his face as normal. Across from them was a woman wearing glasses. Her dark hair with purple streaks that shone through the light was pinned up behind her. She wore a dark purple business jacket with a matching skirt that stopped inches above her knees. She wore a very dark purple shirt under her jacket. There was a gentle look to her soft dark blue eyes. She smiled and greeted them.

As the meeting was going on, the conversation was mainly between the wedding planner and Prince Pierre. Whatever the wedding planner had asked, Prince Pierre had given his opinions. Sometimes, they would turn to Euphemia to ask her opinion but Euphemia was trying hard not to pay attention to the details. Her head was pressed on the palm of her hand. Her elbow was pushing down on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. Her body was turned a little bit away from the others. No matter if they were asking for her opinion on her dress, the decorations, or the food, she told them that she was fine with whatever the prince was fine with or just said "Okay." Euphemia wasn't interested in planning the wedding. She figured since it wasn't her dream guy, this shouldn't be her dream wedding. From time to time, her thoughts would think of Suzaku and how she wanted things to be at their wedding.

Later that afternoon, Euphemia returned back to her room tired. Everything was starting to wear her out now with the new baby coming. Her belly was all ready started sticking out. She was three months along and counting.

She laid on her back as she started rubbing her stomach, thinking about the little life inside of her. She smiled, wondering what it was going to be and was glad that he or she didn't have to be involved in what was going on in her life right now. Apart of her was sad. Suzaku had crossed her mind as usual. She wondered how he would react with her stomach if he was there with her. She thought that he would probably be grinning as he rubbed her stomach and talking about the baby most of the time like debating about it what it was going to be.

She laughed lowly to herself as she thought about it but then turned her thoughts aside and turned her attention back to her stomach. She thought about the reality of the situation. Suzaku and the child he couldn't know about. He couldn't know. She had continued to rub her growing belly. She began to speak to her unborn child. "I know… you probably can't hear me yet because you probably don't have ears yet but…Suzaku would've made a great father."

Euphemia continued looking toward the side of her bed for a few minutes before she took her hand from under her head and laid down on her bed. She placed her arm under her head bent as her hand continued to rub her belly. A few minutes later she had fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

To be continued...Thanks for reading and let me know if you like. I'll update as soon as I can.


	6. Torn

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took a while to update. I've been busy. Also, I would like to say I'm really sorry but there has to be a little more hurt and suffering with Suzaku. It's not a spolier to the rest of the story but I wanted to send that as a reply to one of the reviews that I couldn't respond to and for anyone else who wanted to know. I hope that everyone will enjoy the next chapter and thanks for keeping up with the story ._

* * *

_Chapter 6: Torn:_

For the next few weeks, the wedding planning had gone on non-stop. It had only made Euphemia more exhausted than usual. Decorators were all ready getting things set up for the castle to be decorated. Euphemia had finally got a chance to sit in her room after leaving from it back and forth. Prince Pierre was doing most of the work with the planning.

She laid on the couch, relieved there was nothing else for her to do yet. In front of her, Nunally sat in her wheelchair, wanting to spend time with her. "So? How have things been going with the planning?"

Euphemia shrugged as she looked to the side. "I guess okay."

Nunnally smiled, thinking about the baby. "Well how's the baby doing?"

Euphemia looked down toward her belly and placed her hand there. She smiled. "They're doing all right. I hope that you'll be able to see them before they're born." Euphemia really wished that she would be able to.

Nunally smiled more. "I hope so too." She was glad to hear her that. It seemed like that it was the only thing Euphemia was happy about. Then, Nunnally tilted her head a little down, concerned. "Euphie?"

Euphemia looked at Nunnally surprised. It sounded like she had something on her mind. "Have you thought about Suzaku?"

Instantly, Euphemia looked toward the side as a sad look came on her face. Euphemia started biting down her lip. She didn't want to lie to Nunnally. She thought about Suzaku all the time. Even in her dreams, he would be there. There was a few seconds of silence between them.

"Euphie?" Nunnally asked again.

Euphemia looked over to Nunnally and then looked back. She still didn't know how to respond to her. Nunnally continued. "Do you still love him?"

Euphemia turned her head back toward her. There was no used denying it anymore. "Yes." she answered between them. "I do think about him a lot and how things would be better." she admitted.

"Then why not tell him about the baby?" Nunnally suggested.

Euphemia looked surprised. The thought had crossed her mind many times but then she would think about the so many people that were unhappy with what she had done. Her father, Cornelia, and the rest of her brothers and sisters. She didn't want to think about the consequences that could happen to Suzaku.

"I'm sure things would work out." she tried to encourage her.

Euphemia sat up on her elbows. "I can't. I want things to be okay but they won't be. I want Suzaku to be-."

Then, she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey ladies."

Euphemia looked over to see Suzaku walking in.

"Suzaku." Nunnally said, happy.

Suzaku smiled at her before looking at Euphemia.

"Are you here to see Euphie?" Nunnally asked.

Suzaku looked back and forth between the two women. "Yeah. They want her for more wedding planning."

"Well. I'll leave you two alone." She left from the room, hoping that things would work out between them.

Euphemia sighed and laid back down on the couch. Suzaku bent down on one knee toward her, still keeping a smile on his face but everything that was going on still played in his mind. "The planner wants you to try on your dress."

Euphemia frowned a little more at the thought. She didn't feel like moving. She looked back toward the ceiling. Suzaku noticed her displeased look and decided to change the subject. "So? How is the baby doing today?"

She turned her head back to him and started to get happy. "You ask that every time you see me."

Suzaku shook his head a little, smiling. "I know. I just wanted to make sure that both of you are doing okay but then again…it should be the prince doing that."

Afterwards, both of them looked down. There were some things that they had decided to keep to themselves. Suzaku looked around toward the ground. There was something that had been on his mind for a while. "Euphie?"

"Yes?" she whispered, curious.

He looked at her with a serious look in his eyes. "Do you still care about me?"

Euphemia looked worried. She couldn't admit it to him because of what he might do. He had continued to ask. "Do you still love me?"

She didn't answer. Suzaku started to get discouraged as he was eyeing the ground. "I see. It's okay princess. You don't have to say anything." She was a little surprised when he had called her "princess". He hadn't called her that in a long time. Suzaku had started to get up, intending on leaving.

Worried, she suddenly pulled him down back to the ground. He was stunned. They had continued to stare at each other. Suzaku with a look of wonder and surprised and Euphemia with a look longing and concern about losing him. He pressed his lips together, calming down. His eyes lowered a little. To see how she felt, he leaned in closer to her face.

Euphemia didn't move. She wanted for Suzaku to be near her again. He pressed his lips against hers. Air had released rapidly through them. She lifted herself up on her elbow. Her hand slid to the back of his head. They parted on and off. Then, they had opened their eyelids half-way, keeping their eyes on each other.

"Please don't leave me. Suzaku." she cried between down.

Suzaku listened to her command. He was glad to hear that she still had felt something for him. He continued to kiss her. Something that haven't shared in a long time. Suzaku moved his hand to back her head, pressing her hair closer to her neck.

Unexpectedly, they heard a knock at the door. Quickly, they broke apart and looked toward the door. In the doorway, Cornelia was standing there with her arms crossed. There was a serious expression on her face which made Euphemia afraid. She wondered if she had caught them kissing. If so, she was afraid for how she would handle things with Suzaku from there.

Suzaku stood up and walked out of the room pass Cornelia. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched to see if Cornelia would glare at him but she didn't. She kept her eyes locked on Euphemia.

Euphemia wanted to say something but words wouldn't come to her. What excuse could she give? Euphemia kept her head on the palms of her hands. Her elbows were starting to dig into her legs. She tried hard not to bite her nails or lean on her belly too much.

Then, Cornelia had shaken her head. There was no need to ask. Euphemia's worry look was all she needed to go by. Instead of saying anything, Cornelia left the room. That had only made Euphemia more troubled. What if she had planned to do something about her and Suzaku being so close? She buried her face in the palms of her hands. Her fingertips had started to tense on her forehead. She had closed her eyes forcefully to try and block her tears but they had started to come out and roll down her cheeks. Her lips had pressed tightly together. She kept her sobs silent so that no one would hear them through the open door. Nothing had seemed to be going right.

She cried for a few more seconds before placing her hands on her stomach. She had once more thought about the baby inside of her. She rubbed her eyes and her cheeks to make sure that they were dry. She looked toward the floor with a serious look on her face. She had to be strong so that hopefully things would work out. She got herself up from the couch. It was starting to get harder to get up. She headed out of the door to try on her dress.

_

* * *

_

It's a little short but it's going some where that you'll see in the next chapter. As always, let me know if you like.


	7. Fight For Me Suzaku

_Hey everyone! Thanks for sending me your reviews and waiting for the next chaper. I hope that you will enjoy it. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Fight For Me Suzaku:

Euphemia walked into her room and returned back to her bed, tired. The wedding was official getting set up now since it was going to be in a few days. She laid down with her eyes closed and her hands resting on her stomach. As she laid there, she started to think about the other day when she was together with Suzaku. She opened her eyes and looked over toward the couch where they were, remembering their kiss. Her eyes lowered, a little sad but mostly exhausted. Her head turned back up toward the ceiling. She closed her eyes as she drifted away to her memories.

_Suzaku ran through the streets of Britannia as the rain was pouring down from the dark, cloudy skies above. As soon as he heard that Euphemia had run away, he started to look everywhere. He started looking through the windows of closed stores and down alleyways but there was no sign of her. He started to get afraid that he would never find her. His feet slowed to a stop as he looked down an alley way. He saw a girl with her head down with straight pink hair that was made longer by the rain. Suzaku sighed in relief. "Euphie." he whispered._

_He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder but she didn't look up at him. She remained motionless as she stared toward the ground. Suzaku smiled, happy that he had found her after hours of looking. "I was worried about you." _

_Then, Euphemia closed her eyes tight as her fists baled at her sides. "It's not fair!" _

_Suzaku was surprised by her sudden tone but after a few seconds smiled a little to try and cheer her up. "I know." He could sort of figured out what she was upset about it. _

_She leaned on Suzaku as her eyes were closed. It felt good to rest on him despite his wet clothes. Her eyes opened half way, continuing to think about her own problems. "No one is taking me seriously anymore. My father is trying to set me up to get married." She raised her head to look at him. She was worried. "But I want to be with you." _

_Suzaku wrapped his arms around her and lovingly smiled at her. "You will. Don't worry." he said for encouragement. He sighed, thinking about some things of his own. " Things didn't work out for me so well either. They still won't allow me to be in the knight of seven." _

_Euphemia leaned off of him to face him. "I can fix that. Let me handle it." _

_Suzaku smiled. "See. Together we can change a lot of things."_

_Euphemia looked down. She smiled a little, thinking that he was right. It was just something that they had to get through together. "Yeah." she agreed._

_Suzaku took Euphemia's hands into his own. "So don't worry about anything okay?" he assured her. _

_Euphemia nodded, smiling. For a few minutes, they started into each other's eyes. Not thinking much of anything at that moment. They were just happy to be there with each other. Together, they leaned in and kissed each other. The kisses started to intense as it continued to rain. _

_Later that night, Euphemia and Suzaku returned back to Euphemia's room without being seen by anyone. Euphemia turned around to Suzaku. "It's pretty late. Instead of leaving, you can stay with me tonight." _

_Suzaku shrugged. He didn't mind. "It's not like I haven't before." _

_Euphemia didn't mind him staying in her room either. She liked when he did a few times but they had to make sure he was out by morning before anyone could see him. Euphemia reached behind her back and grabbed the zipper on the back of her dress. "You can get out of those wet clothes Suzaku." _

_Suzaku had started to get concerned. "But I don't have anything else to wear. I didn't leave anything here." _

_Euphemia smiled a little. She didn't mind. "It's okay."_

_Suzaku was a little nervous but he started to take off his jacket. He looked over and seen Euphemia struggling with her zipper. He started to get more nervous. He had never been in the same room with her as she was changing. She looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed him looking. "Suzaku?" she called out to him. _

_He jumped a little at the sound of his name. _

_Euphemia continued to hold onto her zipper. "Could you help me with this?" she asked nicely. _

_Suzaku walked over and got her zipper unstuck. He rolled it down as far as it would go to her lower back. Slowly, he helped her slip out of her dress. She held her hair above up so that it wouldn't get in the way. The nervousness inside of him was starting to lower. She kept her back turned to him. Still, she didn't seem to mind him helping her more. She stepped out of it and turned around to him. She stood in front of him with a white corset and white underwear to match. _

_They looked at each other for a little, not having much to say. Then, they turned around from each other, back to back, to finish getting out of their wet clothes. Euphemia reached into a drawer that was nearby her bed and pulled her pink satin pajamas. Her shirt had long sleeves and her pants went down to her feet. She climbed into bed and went on the side closest to the wall. _

_Suzaku finished changing out of his clothes and walked over to her bed. He didn't feel nervous since Euphemia had her back turned to him. As he climbed in beside her, she started to turn on her back and looked toward the ceiling. When he was covered, she looked over to see him looking at her. She giggled with eyes closed as she pulled the blanket over her mouth. "Relax Suzaku. You don't have to be so nervous." _

_Suzaku sighed and looked up toward the ceiling as he put his hands behind his head. Then, he looked over toward Euphemia who was still looking at him. She sat up on her elbow, still keeping her eyes on him. "Suzaku…I love you."_

_Suzaku smiled back. "I love you too."_

_A smile came upon Euphemia's face after hearing that. She was still a little concerned about everything that was going and worried if something would come between her and Suzaku. Suzaku sat up on his elbow, facing her. _

_They looked at each other for a few seconds before Suzaku started to lean in slowly. Euphemia braced herself as she closed her eyes. His lips pressed against hers into a kiss. They continued for a few seconds more before she started to pull him in closer. Her back leaned against her mattress as she kept her hands on his arms. _

_Suzaku then backed away, thinking that they might go too far. "Euphie-?" He was interrupted when he was pulled into another kiss. He had decided to give in. Half of his body leaned over her. Both of them continued further toward their first time as the rain continued to fall outside._

* * *

A few days had passed and the day of the wedding was all ready here. Euphemia was amazed that she could fit into her dress as she stood in front of her body length mirror. Since she woke up, a smile did not come upon her face. As she stood in the mirror, she was starting to wonder if she was doing the right thing.

Suddenly, her doors had flown open, making a loud thud. She looked surprised but worried at the same time, not sure about what was going on.

"Euphie!" Suzaku stood in front of her anxious but determined in his best white knight suit. His hands were pressed against her against her fancy white doors. "I can't do it. I can't let you get married today."

Euphemia wasn't sure about what to say. She stood quietly looking at him. Suzaku went in front of her. He took her hands into his. He smiled at her with hope in his eyes. "Remember. You said that you would find a way for us to be together."

Euphemia looked down. She didn't want to hurt Suzaku anymore than she had. It felt as if she was poking his heart with something sharp every time she had to tell him that they couldn't be together. Her eyes lowered in sadness. "Suzaku. That was a long time ago." she replied quietly.

Worry started to get more into Suzaku again. He continued to hold onto Euphemia's hands and pressed a little harder. "And what happened after that?" he asked. "I know you don't love the guy. I think you still love me and it doesn't matter if the baby's not mine."

Euphemia wanted to say something but Suzaku kept talking in the background. All she could think about was protecting Suzaku and the baby. "I'm sorry Suzaku." she spoke with a serious expression and tone. She had to let him down easy. Euphemia walked off for the altar without looking at Suzaku's face. It would pain her more to see it than she all ready felt.

* * *

In the castle chapel room, people who lived in Britannia were sitting inside waiting. Euphemia stood near the doorway to the chapel, looking inside the interior as she was preparing herself.

She was afraid. Afraid of how her life was going to change forever. Her eyes lowered toward the white lilies she held in her hands. There, she had started to accept more of her fate. The music started to play, signaling her to come in.

She walked down the aisle with her head down as everyone was watching her. She went to the altar in front of Prince Pierre. Her brothers and sisters were sitting in the front rows. The preacher had started to speak but Euphemia was looking down toward the ground, not really listening. She turned her attention back to Prince Pierre once she started listening and seen the preacher was getting ready to make them speak their vows and I do's. Pierre was smiling slyly at her but she didn't smile back. The frown on her face was plain to see.

As the preacher continued to speak, everyone could hear the doors of the chapel opening up in the back. Suzaku walked in and made his way toward the altar. Cornelia and the rest of the family stood up prepared to stop him from ruining the wedding.

Suzaku got down on knee with a serious and determined look on his face. He put his arm across his chest out of respect for her. "Euphie. I can't let you do this. You shouldn't marry him." Schneizel was getting ready to go out but Cornelia held her hand to stop him. Pierre had started to get upset at Suzaku interrupting the ceremony. "Who is this? Your knight? What is he doing?"

"Euphie. I love you and I know you love me." Suzaku told her directly. He had seen it as his last chance to get Euphemia back. Even he could tell that her life won't be blissful if she had proceeded to marry Pierre. At least trying to convince her now would save her later even if she didn't want to go back to him. He cared about her being happy. "This guy won't love you at all like I do. He's been flirting with that reporter from the interview since that press conference was over."

The woman reporter looked around nervously as she slouched down in her seat. The prince clutched his teeth as he was starting to get angrier. He was getting sick of Suzaku interrupting and telling about what he had done. "Guards!" he commanded.

His knights in black armor and helmets on came in from the side to the front toward the altar. Euphemia was starting to get worried but it didn't matter to Suzaku. He stood up and took out his sword. He was ready for a fight especially if it was for Euphemia. The prince's knights rushed at Suzaku. Their swords collided with his but it wasn't enough. He just started knocking them down with ease to the floor.

Euphemia couldn't stand to watch anymore. She rushed away from the altar and squeezed through the prince's knights that were standing back, ready to attack Suzaku. She got through them once they moved but she fell. Suzaku's eyes widened once he had seen her falling. He rushed over and caught her. He wanted to make sure the baby didn't get hurt. They sat on their knees in front of each other. Euphemia kept her eyes closed through the fall and as she sat in front of Suzaku. Her eyelids shook a little as if she was going to cry. Her hands gripped onto her dress tightly. "I don't want to do this anymore. I'm sorry I lied to you." she whispered.

Suzaku smiled in relieve a little but he started to wonder what she lied about. He stood up and picked her up from off the floor. Euphemia leaned on him as she was carried out of the altar. He smiled as he looked down at her. He was glad that he had gotten Euphemia back. She kept her eyes closed as her head leaned on his chest.

Everyone else was stunned. "What is going on here?!" Prince Pierre yelled. His voice echoed throughout the chapel.

No one answered. He looked toward the family but then back toward the door. People began to get up and started walked out of the door since there was no more wedding. He slicked his hair back, smiling with his eyes closed. He decided it was best to calm down. "Well I guess it doesn't matter. The deal still stands."

"Not anymore." a voice said.

Pierre looked shocked as he looked toward the back of the room. The king Charles Li Britannia stood up with a frown on his face as usual.

"Your majesty?!" the prince said surprised. He, like most of the people in the room, didn't know he had come to the wedding.

"The deal's off." Charles told him. "The deal was to marry my daughter but since you didn't do that, you get nothing."

The prince was shocked at first about what he said but then started to get angry. His teeth clutched together as tight as they could. His fists had baled up. This wasn't about to be over yet.

* * *

Euphemia and Suzaku returned back to Euphemia's room alone. She sat down on the couch and Suzaku was down on one knee in front of her. He took her hands into his. Euphemia opened her eyes to look up into his. She smiled a little. "The truth is the baby is yours not the prince's. I never even met him in person before."

Suzaku smiled in relief as he closed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

A troubled expression came on Euphemia's face. She squeezed Suzaku's hand a little. "I was afraid. When the others found out, I thought they were going to get rid of you as a knight or worse."

Suzaku shook his head. He could understand her reason now but didn't see the need for her to be that worried. "You didn't have to afraid of that. I'm not going anywhere." he assured her.

He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. He wanted to touch his child for the first time that he actually knew it was his. Somehow, he had always felt there was a connection there. Euphemia smiled and placed her hand on top of his. Finally, they were happy again and their family was complete.

Afterward, she changed out of her wedding dress and put on another one. She sat down on the couch, smiling as she was glad to be with Suzaku again. He placed his hand on her stomach once more. He smiled as he felt the baby move for the first time. "Suzaku… do you think I look fat?" she asked a little nervously.

He stood up. "No. You look beautiful."

She smiled as he sat down beside her. He leaned in and kissed her. They leaned back on the couch at peace with their eyes closed and their heads leaned on each other until they heard the door slam open. Cornelia and the others walked in upset. "Euphie! I thought we had an agreement! Now everyone knows!"

Euphemia reached her hand to Suzaku as she gave Cornelia a serious look. She was tired of having to keep away from Suzaku. Suzaku stood up and helped her stand. "Well it's about time they knew. I'm not going to marry that guy."

Cornelia looked over toward Suzaku. "Suzaku. You are no longer Euphemia's knight."

Euphemia started to get more upset and decided to argue against her. "You can't get rid of Suzaku as my knight! It's my choice and I chose for Suzaku to stay!"

Cornelia was in shock by Euphemia's tone. "Euphie."

"That is my decision and you have no right to overrule it!" she stated clearly.

Everyone was surprised at Euphemia. She had never raised her voice to Cornelia before. Then, the door slammed open again but this time it was Prince Pierre. "How dare you just leave?! We had a deal! That money was supposed to be mine! Not only that but you embarrassed me in front of a bunch of people! You little-!"

Before he could say anything else, Suzaku pointed his sword to the prince's neck. Pierre looked surprised and worried. "Don't you ever talk that way to her again." he told Pierre seriously.

Prince Pierre was afraid but still angry. "How dare you?! You're just some knight. You have no right to do this."

"As Princess Euphemia's knight, I'm supposed to protect her." Suzaku replied. Since he had no connection to Euphemia anymore, there was no need for him to act nice.

"Fine but she should be grateful. I saved her from the media learning the truth about her and her bastard child." Suzaku slowly pointed his sword further into his neck. Any closer and his neck would start to bleed but Suzaku made sure that it didn't. Prince Pierre growled, seeing there was no use anymore and left the room. After things had settled down, the family turned their attention to Suzaku.

"Suzaku? You mind if we talk to you for a minute?" Cornelia asked.

Euphemia wanted to say something but Suzaku interrupted her. "It's okay Euphie."

Euphemia put her hands together in front of her and looked toward the floor. Suzaku walked out with Cornelia and the others. He closed the door behind him so that Euphemia wouldn't hear their conversation. Euphemia stood, anxious about what was going to happen.

Outside of the door, Cornelia spoke first. "Suzaku. You should leave."

Suzaku just smiled. There was no way he was going to leave. "Euphie said she wants me with her and I don't think it would be a good idea to cause her stress while she still has the baby. Besides, even if Euphie had no say over who her knight is, I would still be there for her." Suzaku stated, meaning it. Nothing was going to tear him apart from Euphemia.

Suzaku walked back inside, leaving them outside. There was nothing more to say in their conversation.

"We should be happy for Euphie and Suzaku." Everyone turned toward Nunnally. She was the only one who was happy that Euphie ended up with someone she loves.

Inside her room, Euphemia smiled as she seen Suzaku walking in alone. He helped her get into her bed so that she could rest. He climbed in beside her and laid down, happy that they were together again.

_

* * *

_

Like I said, I hope that you enjoyed reading and as always let me know if you like. Don't forget to check my profile for updates.


	8. Acceptance

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews and waiting. This is the second to last chapter before the story ends so let's see what happens._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Acceptance:

After the stopping the wedding and being back with Euphemia again, Suzaku had spent everyday with her, helping with the baby. The family didn't give him much of a hard time since the wedding but they weren't friendly with him either. After the truth came out about the baby, it made the headlines straight after the wedding.

One day, Suzaku was sitting in his Lancelot, working on the controls. He wanted to leave Euphemia alone while she was sleeping. As he was working, Cornelia walked up to the Lancelot. This was the one time she could catch him alone for a long period of time without being around Euphemia. "Suzaku." she called up to him, calmly.

He looked down and seen her below. If she was there, he knew it was going to be a discussion about him and Euphemia.

She placed her hands at her sides as she looked up at him. "Can I talk to you?"she asked.

Suzaku didn't want to but he climbed out of the Lancelot and went in front of her.

"Listen-." she began to say but Suzaku interrupted her. "If this is about me staying with Euphie, I'm going to stay with her even after the baby is born." he stated firmly.

"Hmm. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. You are no longer allowed to be around her. All of us agreed. Leave Euphie now without her even knowing." she told him.

Suzaku was surprised at her about what she said but then started to get angry. "No. Euphemia controls-."

Cornelia spoke before he could finish. She figured there was no point for him to argue with her for what she had to say next. "It was the king's order." she reported clearly.

Suzaku was stunned. He wasn't sure what else he could do. During his silence, Cornelia decided to end their conversation. "The guards will escort you out."

"Can I ask one thing?" Suzaku said.

Cornelia was about to walk away but then she turned around. The upset look on Suzaku's face started to show more. "Why are you doing this Euphie? She's happy about what's going on right now. You would really take away your sister's happiness?"

Cornelia stayed for a little, looking at him but then she turned around and walked away without much to say. As much as she wanted Euphemia to be happy, she thought that staying with Suzaku probably wasn't the way. She knew once Euphemia found out what she did, she would be highly upset with her.

Suzaku returned back to Euphemia's room and packed his bag quietly as Euphemia was still sleeping. Sometimes he would look over at her and thought about saying something but afterwards would decide not to wake her up. He walked out with his bag on his back without Euphemia knowing and left the palace grounds.

When Euphemia woke up from her nap a few hours later, she looked around but seen Suzaku wasn't there. She started to get worried. One of her worse fears was that he would be gone. She turned her head when she heard a knock on the door. Cornelia opened the door and walked inside. "What happened to Suzaku?" Euphemia asked instantly.

Cornelia's eyes lowered halfway in sadness. She prepared herself for Euphemia to be upset with her. "He's gone Euphie. He's no longer your knight."

Euphemia's eyes widened as they started to tear. She slammed the bottom of her fist on the bed as she leaned forward furious. "I knew you would do this! Why couldn't you let Suzaku and me be happy?!" Euphemia wanted to yell at her sister more but then held on to her stomach as she felt a sharp pain.

Cornelia started to get worried. "Euphie!"

Despite her pain, Euphemia wanted to continue to express her anger. "Just go! You couldn't just wait until after the baby was born to get rid of him! It's due any day now!"

Cornelia wanted to go other to Euphemia but she knew that she wouldn't accept her help. "Euphie. You should calm down."

Euphemia closed her eyes tighter as she continued to hold onto her stomach. "Just go! I can't take care of myself!"

Cornelia didn't know how else to get through to her so she walked out of the room, hoping that she would calm down. Euphemia took a few deep breaths in and managed to subdue the pain. Another knock was heard at the door. Nunnally came in a few seconds later. "Euphie? Are you okay?"

Euphemia smiled a little. She wanted to seem happy in front of her sister so that she wouldn't worry. "Yeah. " She sat up as she held her hand to her stomach. "I know the baby's ready to come out. I'm glad you're going to be able to see it."

Nunnally smiled. She had finally gotten her eyesight back after all this time. "I'm glad I will to. I'm sorry to hear about Suzaku."

Euphemia sighed as she looked down. It seems that Nunnally did find out somehow. "I guess I can't sleep anymore without someone doing something behind my back."

Nunnally looked down sad. "I heard. They got rid of Suzaku but…" She looked up Euphemia with a smile. "I always believed that you two should be together."

That had helped to cheer Euphemia up. "Really?"

Nunnally nodded with her eyes closed. "Yeah."

Euphemia looked down toward the bed, thankful that she said that. "Thank you Nunnally." Euphemia spent more of her time talking with Nunnally. It had helped to get her mind off of Suzaku some but she was still worried about where he could be.

Later that night, Nunally had left Euphemia alone and Euphemia had went to sleep. On the grounds of the palace, someone was moving along quickly, hiding. The guards that were around didn't seem to notice. The mysterious person climbed alongside the walls and went inside of a window.

Euphemia was still sleeping in her bed. Her head moved a little and she had started to wake up. She felt as if someone was watching over her. She sat up on her hands as she opened her eyes. She had seen the mysterious person with one knee on the bed, standing in front of her. Her eyes widened, afraid. Before she could move her lips, a hand was placed over them. The mysterious person smiled. She had calmed down once she realized who it was. "Suzaku?"

"Yeah. It's me Euphie." he said.

Euphemia waited a few seconds before she leaned over quickly and hugged him as much as she could. "Suzaku." she whispered.

He sat down on the bed completely as she continued to hug him. He had went more into her arms. He was happy to be near her again. Euphemia looked up at him, worried. "Suzaku? Why did you let them get rid of you?"

"Cornelia said it was your father's orders." he answered. "But I was going to come back. I'm not leaving without you. I'll take you with me if I have to." He grabbed onto her hand and pressed it against his chest.

Euphemia leaned on him nearby where her hand was with her eyes closed. "And I'll go with you."

For the rest of the night, they talked for a little and then fell asleep beside each other. Later, day had come around when Euphemia woke up first. She moaned as she put her hand on her stomach. She tried to get up but she couldn't. A sharp pain came in her stomach. She tried to move a little but it started to hurt more. "Su…zaku." she whispered.

Suzaku still didn't wake up. He was still asleep on his side beside her. "Suzaku!" she managed to yell.

He jumped up, scared at the sound of her yell. He looked over, wondering what was going on. "Euphie?"

He went over to check on her as she was trying to breathe. "I think the baby's coming for real this time."

Suzaku started to get worried. "How are we supposed to get out of here?" He looked around, trying to figure something out. Then, he sighed, thinking there was no other way then the way he was thinking of. "I'll have to go find the others."

Euphemia got a scared to death look on her face. "No! If they find out you were here, I may never see you again."

Suzaku looked around again and started to think. "I can still drive the Lancelot. I'll come by the window."

Suzaku got up from the bed but then felt Euphemia grab his hand. He looked back at her. "What about after the baby is born?" she asked.

"Then we'll go off somewhere." he said between them softly. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

Euphemia nodded. Suzaku went to the other side of the bed and helped Euphemia to sit up. She closed her eyes tightly because of the pain and put her hand to her stomach. "Do you think you can get up by the time I can make it to the window?" he asked, concerned.

Euphemia kept her eyes closed tight as her teeth were clutched together. She was trying hard not to scream or cry. She nodded her head a few times. He was worried about leaving her but he knew he had to get her out of there soon. He managed to sneak down where the Lancelot was and pressed a button to open the doors to let the Lancelot out. He climbed in and jumped into the driver's seat. He put his key in the slot and started it up. He rode out into the air and went toward Euphemia's room.

Below, the guards saw the Lancelot flying which they looked shocked. They ran inside to inform Cornelia and the others.

The wind from the huge machine blew the windows of Euphemia's room open. Euphemia was standing nearby. She used her arm to cover her face from the wind. Suzaku climbed out to the edge of the window and bent down in the window ceiling. Euphemia looked over. Her hair was blowing behind her in the wind. She was a little worried but she walked forward, trusting Suzaku. He took Euphemia's hand, helping her inside.

Cornelia and the others ran outside to see the Lancelot above them. "How did he managed to get his Nightmare back?!" Cornelia asked, shocked.

Suzaku sat down inside and Euphemia sat in his lap, hoping the baby wouldn't come any time soon. Euphemia was hoping the same thing he was. Suzaku closed the hatch and took off toward the hospital.

"Come on!" Cornelia shouted as she waved her arm through the air. They ran, got in their own Nightmares, and took off after Suzaku.

Suzaku continued driving as fast as he could. He looked down to Euphemia who was in his arm. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing quietly. A beep came up on his monitor. He could see green dots on his radar following him from miles away. He knew that someone was following him now.

A few minutes later, he stopped in front of a hospital window. The nurse and doctors inside covered their faces as dirt and papers was flying everywhere. The glass from the window had busted in. Suzaku opened his hatch, hoping to get someone's attention. A doctor looked over at him. "I need a doctor. Princess Euphemia is about to have her baby."

The doctor looked shocked. "Princess Euphemia? Well park your machine and we'll take her in."

Suzaku landed on the ground and nurses rushed out with a wheelchair. They took Euphemia inside and got her set up in a room to have the baby. Suzaku got ready as well as he got permission to be with her inside the delivery room.

Cornelia and the others arrived a few minutes later. They found Euphemia's room thanks to the nurse at the front desk. When they looked through the window, they could see the doctor sitting at the edge of the bed and a nurse beside him. Suzaku was standing near Euphemia holding her hand. They looked surprised at the miracle that was about to happen.

"It hurts." Euphemia whispered. Her head leaned back as her eyes closed.

Suzaku held onto her hand. "Just breathe and push. It'll all be over." Suzaku said.

On the doctor's command, she started to push despite her pain. She squeezed onto Suzaku's hand as tightly as she could as she cried. A few minutes later, they could hear the sound of a baby crying. The doctor held the baby in his arms. "Congratulations. It's a girl."

Euphemia's eyes started to lower, exhausted. "It's a girl." she whispered. Her head turned to the side. The monitor started to have a long solid sound and the lines had started to flatten.

Suzaku started to get scared. "Euphie? Euphie?!"

Everyone outside started to get scared. They leaned in closer to the window. "Euphie?!" Suzaku shouted out. She still didn't respond as he continued holding onto her hand.

"Take him outside!" the doctor ordered. He figured it would be best for Suzaku to leave so that they could work on her.

The nurse went in front of him but he still wanted to stay with her. "There's nothing more you can do. Just wait outside." The nurse took Suzaku outside and closed the door behind her. Suzaku sat down in one of the chairs that were against the wall nearby without saying anything to the family. In return, they just looked at him as he held his head down. They didn't say anything to him either.

A few minutes later, the nurse walked out carrying the baby in her arms. She went in front of Suzaku which he lifted his head. "I think there's someone who wants to see you." She carefully handed the baby to Suzaku. He smiled as he looked down at the little life in front of him. The nurse was about to walk away but Suzaku stopped her. "Wait! How is she?!"

The nurse turned around to him, concerned. "The doctors are still looking at her. They're trying everything to save her. That's all I know." The nurse returned back inside.

Suzaku looked down at his new daughter, still worried about Euphemia. Her sleeping in his arms made him at ease a little. The family continued to look over at him but then Nunnally decided to go over. "Suzaku."

Suzaku was stunned. He didn't expect any of the family to come over. "Nunnally?"

Nunally looked over the new, sleeping baby. "The baby. It's so cute."

Suzaku turned his attention back to his daughter. "Yeah. She is cute."

Nunnally observed the baby a little more. "Actually she looks a lot like you."

Suzaku looked surprised. "Really?"

Nunally grinned. "I can see she's growing hair that's your color. Not Euphie's. Do you mind if I hold her?"

Suzaku careful put the baby in Nunnally's arms. She smiled as she watched the baby moved her arms. The others couldn't help but smile. Nunnally handed the baby back to Suzaku. Lelouch walked over and looked over the baby. "Yeah. That looks like Suzaku's head all right."

Suzaku started to get a little upset at the remark. "Hey!"

Then, the doctor and nurse walked out of Euphemia's room. Suzaku stood up, awaiting the news. "She's fine. She just had some complications giving birth but now she's fine and I'm sure she wants to see her new baby girl."

Suzaku nodded as he smiled. Everyone else smiled in relief. Suzaku went inside to Euphemia. "Hey." he whispered.

She smiled. "Hey." she whispered back.

Suzaku slowly placed the baby in her arms. She smiled as she looked down at their new baby. "She's so pretty and…" She took a closer look at the baby. "She looks a lot like you." she said amazed.

Suzaku closed his eyes, grinning. "Yeah. I'm getting that a lot."

Euphemia looked out of the corner of her eye, seeing that her family was there. "Did they… give you a lot of trouble?" she asked.

"No." Suzaku replied. "I think they were just happy seeing the baby. What are we going to name her?"

They looked at her, thinking. They came up with a few names but they couldn't agree on them. Then, Euphemia thought of another name. "What about Yuri? Yuri Kururugi?"

Suzaku was amazed but happy. "You would give her my last name?"

Euphemia nodded as she smiled. "Yes! She can be known as Yuri Li Britannia Kururugi. Yeah. That sounds long when I say it."

Suzaku laughed a little with his eyes closed. Euphemia had made him happy.

Then, Cornelia knocked on the door before she walked in. Suzaku moved to the other side of the bed so that she and Euphemia could talk. "Euphie." Cornelia wasn't sure about what to say.

Euphemia started to get upset as she continued to hold her little girl. "If you're here to tell Suzaku to leave, then you should."

Cornelia looked down but then looked back at Euphemia and Suzaku. "I'm sorry…about what I did. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have reached the hospital in time and survived having the baby. If he wants…Suzaku can come back."

Euphemia smiled. She was glad that Cornelia had changed her mind and that she didn't want to fight anymore. To make amends, Euphemia asked "Would you like to hold the baby?"

Cornelia looked surprised but Euphemia cautiously handed Yuri over to Cornelia. As she looked at the baby, she started to smile. Lelouch and the others walked in and looked over at the new edition to their family.

Outside of her room, the king was looking at everyone gathered around as they were happy. Watching them, he wasn't upset at all about what had happened.

_

* * *

_

Well, I hope that you'll come back for the last chapter. As always, let me know if you like.


	9. Passing Times of Happiness

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the last chapter of the story and I have enjoyed writing it. Also thanks for all the reviews and adding this story to your alerts and favorites. Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy the last chapter of the story. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: Passing Times of Happiness:

After the birth of Yuri, the family had decided to let Suzaku stay with Euphemia and Yuri. He returned back to the palace with Euphemia and the baby a few days after they were released from the hospital. In her room, Euphemia sat down on the couch as she was still holding Yuri. She couldn't help but smile as she looked down at the new little life she held in her arms. Yuri was sleeping peacefully wrapped inside of a small blanket, breathing softly.

Suzaku couldn't help but smile too. He sat down on the arm rest at the edge of the chair, looking down at Euphemia who was watching the baby. It had made him happy looking at his new family. Afterwards, Suzaku's eyes looked around the room along with Euphemia's. Over on the other side, they seen stacks of brightly colored boxes wrapped up with bows around them. Euphemia grinned. "Wow. They must really want to welcome the baby."

"Yeah." Suzaku agreed as he looked over at Euphemia. For a few minutes, they spent time with the baby before letting her lay down inside her crib nearby the window and Euphemia's bed. Euphemia laid down on her bed along with Suzaku. They rested for a while until they heard Yuri crying and had to take care of the baby later on.

_

* * *

_

A few days later…

Euphemia was standing over Yuri's crib inside of her room as Yuri was crying loudly. Euphemia was exhausted from the past few days taking care of her. Euphemia picked Yuri up and started to rock her in her arms a little. "Yuri." she pleaded. She had begun singing to help calm her down and hoped that it would help her fall asleep. It had started to work. Yuri quieted down and fell back asleep. Euphemia sighed, relieved and put Yuri down carefully in her crib so that she wouldn't wake back up. She smiled watching Yuri sleep as she leaned on the edge of the crib.

Then, Suzaku walked in with a smile on his face. Seeing that Euphemia was in the room made him smile more. "Euphie."

Euphemia turned around quickly. She put her finger to her lips quickly. "Shh! I finally got her to go to sleep. Where have you been?! You usually have better luck at this than I do." she said lowly.

"Sorry." He had been out for a few hours running an important errand of his own but wasn't going to tell Euphemia what he was up to. He had planned on making it a surprise. Suzaku walked over, still smiling. Euphemia looked surprised and wondered what he was smiling about. Suzaku took her hand and got down on one knee. His eyes looked up to Euphemia's. Euphemia's face had turned to stunned and speechless. "Euphie? Everything that we wanted is about to come true. There's only one thing left to do." He reached back and pulled out something from his pocket. He opened a black box that was in his hand and held it up a little. There was a ring inside with a heart shaped diamond stone on a silver band. It had shined brightly through the black box. There was a look of love and happiness in his eyes. "Euphie? Will you marry me?"

Euphemia left from her shock state and smiled down at him. "Yes." she answered.

He slid the ring on her ring finger and stood up in front of her as she was looking at her engagement ring. They grinned as they looked at each other. They had grown joyful from that moment and almost couldn't believe that it was finally happening. They leaned in as they closed their eyes and stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes as they kissed.

* * *

_One year later… _

Euphemia smiled as she was going through one of the best days of her life. She stood at the altar in the wedding dress of her dreams. Her short sleeve like straps had hung down her arms . The dress was low cut and extended down to the floor. The top of her dress had noticeable line patterns that matched the color of the dress. The bottom of her dress had hung down straight.

Her veil was all ready off of her face and behind her head. Most of her hair was pinned and lifted up from behind her head. Only a little of her hair hung down pass her left shoulder.

She lifted her lilac eyes to meet the emerald eyes that were staring back. Suzaku continued smiling as he stood in a white suit with a black shirt underneath in front of her. He was wearing a blue cape with yellow line decorations. They stood in front of a huge crowd of people in the chapel. Every seat there was full. Euphemia's family sat in the front row, watching. They were happy for her. The preacher carried on talking, helping them along with their vowels. He was almost to the end, bringing Euphemia and Suzaku closer to being married.

Euphemia continued smiling until she felt a little tug on her dress. She looked down to see their little daughter Yuri standing by her side. Euphemia smiled. She and Suzaku watched as Yuri was looking at the mix of flowers in the bouquet she was holding. She stared at the top, observing them. For their wedding, she was the flower girl. She had developed to the point where she could stand up on her own. Her hair had grown out brunette like Suzaku's that had reached the top of her shoulders. She had worn a little white flower girl dress with a bow wrapped around the waist and a white hair band in her hair along with a flower. Earlier, Suzaku had helped to escort her from the doors of the chapel to the altar.

Suzaku bent down in front of Yuri and leaned his head to the side a little as smiled. Yuri carried on looking into the bouquet of flowers. Suzaku was happy that he had got to bring Yuri down the aisle because he had got to see Euphemia before she was supposed to walk down the aisle. He could remember what happened a few minutes earlier which was funny to him.

_Suzaku walked down the aisle, on his way to get Yuri from Euphemia behind the doors of the altar. Everyone was sitting down as they were watching the wedding go on. The altar doors were partly open with a little light leaking outside of the chapel. Euphemia was looking through the crack through the door and seen Suzaku walking down the aisle. She backed away from the door so that Suzaku wouldn't see her and kept Yuri there at the door nearby. Euphemia bent down, smiling at Yuri. "Yuri. Go on. Go on to dada." _

_Yuri looked over at over at her mother curiously but stayed in place. Euphemia stood up and placed the veil back over her face. _

_Suzaku opened the door and picked up Yuri in front of him as he smiled. He looked over and seen Euphemia standing nearby. Euphemia jumped a little in surprise that he was looking. "Suzaku! You're not supposed to look at me before the wedding! It's bad luck!" _

_Suzaku looked over at Yuri, respecting Euphemia's wishes for the moment. He had straightened up the flowers Yuri held in her hands before he looked at Euphemia. "Awe Euphie. It's just a superstition someone made up just to make things interesting." He walked over toward her just wanting to be nearby her. _

_Euphemia started to get anxious. She wanted to make sure that the wedding was keeping on track. "Suzaku. The wedding is still going on. You should go back out there with Yuri." _

_Suzaku nodded a few times. "I know. I know but…you look really beautiful. I just wanted to see you." _

_Under her veil, a blush came across her face that he couldn't see. He could barely see her face through the veil. Afterwards, she smiled. She walked over and placed her hand on his face. "You look very handsome." _

_He was happy that she had said that. "Thank you." __Suzaku grabbed down to the end of her veil and started to lift it up slowly. Euphemia looked surprised. "What are you doing?" _

_He lifted her veil just up enough to uncover just above her lips. "Just one more thing." He leaned in closer toward her face. _

"_Gu…go!" Suzaku looked over toward Yuri. Yuri's emerald eyes stared back into Suzaku's with a serious look. He was surprised that she had seemed upset with him and that he had never heard her say "go" before. "Dada…go!" Yuri commanded. Afterwards, she pouted with her bottom lip poked out._

_Suzaku laughed with his eyes closed. What Yuri had said even made Euphemia start to smile. Then, Suzaku looked over at Euphemia. "Did you teach her to say this?" _

_Euphemia grinned a little under her veil. "After we agreed to let Yuri be in the wedding and that she would stay with me until you get her, I thought that you might get a little distracted if we saw each other. I practiced with Yuri all week for her to say that and make that upset face at you." _

_Suzaku looked toward Yuri. Yuri had put the pouty look back on her face. Suzaku closed his eyes, grinning at her expression and the thought at what Euphemia had done. "Good job. I guess I would've got a little distracted." _

"_Now go. The wedding is still going on."Euphemia rushed them along. _

_Suzaku walked toward the door with Yuri and looked back toward Euphemia. He wanted to see his bride one more time before he walked through the doors. "See you inside." _

"_See you." Euphemia said back to him._

_A gentle smile came across Suzaku's face. "Euphie…I love you." _

_Euphemia smiled back, touched that he said it at a good time. "I love you too. Now go." _

_Suzaku turned his attention back to Yuri. He nodded. "Come on Yuri." He walked down the aisle, helping to put pedals on the floor. Euphemia went to the door and watched them together. She couldn't help but be happy. _

After thinking, Suzaku stood up back in front of Euphemia. Euphemia held out her hand in front of Yuri to take. After that, Yuri looked over toward her hand and placed her hand into Euphemia's. Euphemia closed her hand and turned her attention back to Suzaku. The preacher had decided to continue as he held his book in his hand. "Now do you Suzaku Kururugi take Euphemia Li Britannia to be you lawfully wedded wife?

Suzaku stared at Euphemia as he smiled. There was only one answer he could. "Yes."

The preacher turned his attention to Euphemia. "Now do you Euphemia Li Britannia take Suzaku Kururugi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Euphemia nodded. "Yes."

The preacher closed his book and held it in his hand. "And now I pronounce you husband and wife. You might kiss your bride."

Euphemia let go of Yuri's hand as she pointed her in the direction where her family was. Yuri ran over toward them. Cornelia held out her hands for Yuri to come into. She picked up Yuri and placed her on her lap. They turned their attention back to Euphemia and Suzaku. Suzaku and Euphemia stepped in closer to each other. They closed their eyes and pressed their lips against each others, passionately. Both of them shared the mutual feeling that it was official and that there was nothing left to stop them from being together forever. Without thinking, Suzaku placed his hand on the back of Euphemia's neck. Euphemia had noticed so she put her fingers through his hair on the back of his head. Her fingers had started to tense, letting the strands go between her fingers.

Cornelia, Lelouch, and the other members of the family started putting their fist to their mouths and clearing their throats. The kiss seemed like it was going too long and was starting to get a little too passionate. Suzaku and Euphemia split apart, smiling.

The preacher moved in closed to them. Suzaku and Euphemia turned toward the audience. "I present to all of you Mrs. Euphemia Li Britannia Kururugi and Mr. Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku and Euphemia stood among everyone smiling.

_

* * *

_

Six years later…

Euphemia was sitting in a chair inside of her garden of her home close to sunset. It was in the medium size backyard of her home and fenced off so that she could watch the children. She smiled as she looked around at her little girls playing and then looked down at the baby girl she was holding in her arms, sleeping peacefully. She turned her attention back to the girls. "All right girls! It's time to stop playing! Get ready to go inside!"she told them.

The two girls stopped running, looking at their mother. They moaned with their eyes closed. "Mom-." the pink haired girl started to plead but Euphemia wanted to put her foot down. "No buts."

The two girls pouted as they crossed their arms and looked to the side. Then, the pink haired six year sister old leaned over toward the seven year old brunette. She covered her mouth from the side so that Euphemia wouldn't see her talking. She continued talking despite looking at Euphemia who was looking at her, suspicious. "Maybe if we wait-." she started to whisper.

Euphemia started to get serious. "I can hear you Elizabeth Kururugi. Yuri. You better not go with one of your sister's schemes."

Elizabeth pouted as she crossed her arms. She was disappointed that she didn't get to say her plan. A few seconds later, Suzaku walked over, coming back home from work. "Hey guys!" he greeted them.

Smiles instantly came on Yuri's and Elizabeth's faces. "Daddy!" the two girls shouted out. They ran over to him as he bent down. They ran into his arms and hugged him. He had returned the hug.

Euphemia was glad that he had came in time. She thought that he could help get the girls inside. "Great Suzaku. You know the right times of when to come. I was trying to get the girls back in the house."

Suzaku closed his eyes nervously. He knew it was going to be one of those times when he would have to choose between his wife and his girls. "Oh…I see."

Yuri and Elizabeth looked up at him with pleading eyes and their hands together. "Daddy! Can't we play out here a little longer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah and you can play with us." Yuri added.

Yuri and Elizabeth nodded toward each other in agreement. They were sure that Suzaku would let them play some more. Suzaku started to get nervous again. The time for him to decide was coming soon. He looked at the pleading girls and then at a serious Euphemia. Finally, he had decided. "Well…I'll play with you but just for a few minutes." he stated. He hoped to at least make them half happy.

The girls cheered and ran off to play again. Euphemia sighed with her eyes closed. Suzaku walked over to her and stood by her side. Euphemia looked up at Suzaku. "You're going to end up spoiling them too much." she pointed out.

Suzaku leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Then, he kissed his baby girl on the forehead. He smiled down at his youngest child but then had another thought in mind. "Maybe next time we'll end up having a boy." He didn't mind having girls but apart of him wanted at least one son.

Euphemia closed her eyes. She didn't want to have another child so soon especially now keeping track of the three girls they have. "If there is a next time."

Yuri and Elizabeth looked over toward the rest of the family. "Come play with us!" they said to Suzaku together.

Suzaku smiled. "All right!" Suzaku ran out to where his girls were and started running with them. He picked up Yuri and tossed her in the air a little as he let go of her for a second. Yuri started laughed uncontrollably. Suzaku had put her back down so that he feet would touch the ground.

"Me next." Elizabeth said. Suzaku picked her up under her arms and starting spinning her around in the air as he was spinning fast. Both of them started laughing with their eyes closed. They were both getting dizzy. Then, Suzaku stopped and put Elizabeth down. Barely, they were able to keep their balance. Suzaku put his hand to his head as he kept his eyes closed. Elizabeth had done the same.

Suzaku sat down on the ground. The two girls went over to him to make sure he was okay. Suzaku nodded a few times and all three of them started giggling.

Euphemia shook her head and looked down at her baby down in her arms. "Just wait until you grow up. He'll spoil you too." Euphemia smiled and then looked up at the girls with Suzaku.

"All right. Time to go." Suzaku told Yuri and Elizabeth. They moaned a little but Suzaku had interrupted them before they could carry on moaning. "Come on. We agreed." Suzaku stood up and the girls took his hands. They walked toward Euphemia who stood up with the baby in her arms. Euphemia smiled over at Suzaku who smiled back. The four of them walked back inside together.

_

* * *

_

_I hoped that you enjoyed the end of the story and as always, let me know if you like. Thanks again!_


End file.
